Warm Foothills
by wisewolf101
Summary: "What're you doing?" He asked curiously and somewhat cautiously. "Keeping you warm."


Chuuya remembered his 17th winter very well.

It had been a particularly cold year and had started snowing early December. Kids were running around ecstatically, happy for their first snow day of the year. Their parents had been standing outside in their neighborhood cliques, holding mugs of warm liquids and sipping them conservatively as the made small talk.

Chuuya was miserable.

He had just gotten back from a particularly difficult mission and it was _fucking cold outside- he had no warm clothes and_ -

Truth be told, the day was horrid. Chuuya just wanted to go home, curl up in a blanket in the living room and turn the heat up until he was in the perfect temperature instead of the sub-zero hell outside.

But it just could not be.

Chuuya still had to submit his report to Boss, treat his wounds, take a shower to get all the dirt and questionable substances off of himself and where the fuck did Dazai go?

 _No… ugh, so painful._ His hands and feet were numb to the point of needle pin pricks and he was soaking and absolutely filthy and disgusting.

He could still feel some of the dried blood. _Ew..._

Chuuya definitely needed that shower.

"Chuuya~" Dazai bellowed from behind.

"Oh _fuck-!_ " Chuuya gasped wide eyed, hands grasping his knife. As soon as he realized that it was just Dazai being a nuisance, Chuuya relaxed his posture and uttered a breathy sigh of relief. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to give you this!" Dazai raised one of his hands, both of which, Chuuya finally noticed, were holding a steaming beverage from the cafe a few blocks down. Dazai smirked. "You look like a drenched stray cat! It's quite pitiful, really."

"Why _you_ - _!_ "

"Now, now, Chuuya, don't be so _short_ -tempered."

Chuuya jerked the raised beverage away from Dazai.

"Thank you. Will you leave now?" His voice was flat.

Dazai pouted.

"You didn't even mean it! I won't leave yet!"

"Bastard, I have a report to give to Boss."

"You don't have to do it yet! Do you even want to?"

Chuuya paused.

"Fine."

Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand and pulled him forward towards a rather toasty looking car.

As they got closer to the car, Chuuya just looked more and more cross. When they actually stopped at the car, Chuuya almost seemed like he was pouting.

"Extra-stuff-that-comes-with-bandages, you had a _car_ with a _heater_ in it the entire time I was outside?!"

"I was getting us drinks!"

"Bastard." Chuuya huffed.

And so a shivering Chuuya and a mischievous Dazai left the freezing cold for the warmth of the car.

* * *

"Bastard." Chuuya stated.

No response.

"Hey, Bastard."

"Chuuya, I don't know anyone named 'Bastard' in the car right now. Perhaps you are hallucinating?"

Chuuya inhaled loudly and deadpanned.

"Dazai." He ground out.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Home, of course."

"I _really_ need to report to Boss."

"Mori can wait. You'll get sick if you don't take care of yourself! We can't have that!"

Chuuya just huffed and silently and sat there for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"We're here!"

Their home was one of the many apartment buildings in Yokohama. It was immensely tall and rather wide, with every inch that wasn't window being metal.

"I can tell, jerk."

"You shouldn't call the person who drove you to your home a jerk," Dazai pouted, "but anyway, let's get you warmed up! Despite the heater's best shot at warming you, Chuuya still looks like a drenched cat!"

Chuuya just sighed, done with Dazai's shit, and walked out of the car briskly.

"Mou," Dazai whined, "wait for me, Chuuya!"

And so they both marched up the stairs. Chuuya because he was a bit (understatement of the year) tired of Dazai and Dazai because he wanted to catch up to Chuuya.

When they reached Chuuya's apartment, he pat his pockets down, cursed then rolled his eyes.

"Dazai."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the keys to my apartment?"

"Of course!"

Dazai grabbed his key chain crammed with keys and shoved one into the hole with a click.

"Thanks."

They entered the warm living room. Dazai wrapped his arms around Chuuya and whispered in his ear lovingly, "You should take a shower, Chuuya. I'll be in our room."

Chuuya managed a tired smile and glided over to the bathroom.

 _Now,_ Dazai thought, _I have time to get ready._

* * *

"Dazai?" Chuuya called out into their dark room. "You in here?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Dazai's bodiless voice said teasingly.

Chuuya walked into the room. A dim light glimmered and flashed in the background.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously and somewhat cautiously.

"Keeping you warm."

A somewhat more consistent and brighter light flickered on. Dazai was laying in a nest of blankets and pillows on their bed. The dim light Chuuya had seen earlier was a small fire in their fireplace. There were two glasses of very fragrant mulled wine on the night stand and in Dazai's hand was the remote to their personal TV.

Chuuya smiled softly, slipped his shoes off and crawled into the embracing arms of Dazai and his nest.

"What do you want to watch?" Dazai asked, smiling down on the person he was curled up with.

"Hmm, what about a funny movie, like 'My Life'?"

"I was thinking something more action based, like Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Pirates it is then!"

Chuuya grabbed both of their mugs.

"Hey, Dazai, you made more, right? I don't think that this'll last the entire movie."

"Of course, Chuuya, But don't get too much! Everyone knows that you're a lightweight!"

"Extra-stuff-that-comes-with-bandages." Chuuya huffed.

Honestly, Chuuya could care less about being a lightweight or insulted right now. Everything felt so beautifully simple right now, with Chuuya curled up on Dazai's lap and Dazai's head on his own. One of Dazai's hands were playing with his hair. Chuuya's legs were tangled with Dazai's and their hands were grasping and caressing the other's. It was somewhat like they were starved for contact (and they were) but they were saving this moment: it wasn't going to last.

He felt nothing but warm, yellow joy.

"Mon amour." He heard Dazai call him, his French slightly accented.

"Je t'aime tellament." Chuuya whispered.

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que le soleil est chaud."

Though the day was cold, Dazai was warm.

That was all Chuuya needed.

* * *

 **Mon amour = My love**

 **Je t'aime tellament = I love you so much**

 **Je t'aime = I love you**

 **Je t'aime plus que le soleil est chaud = I love you more than the sun is hot**

 **I decided that since soukoku was filled with angst, I would do something to add to the amount of fluff! I was also super inspired by alt-j's song "Warm Foothills" and the recent weather is super snowy, too, so that also had a really big factor. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Also, if you see any mistakes or any ideas as to how I could improve my writing, please tell me!**


End file.
